


What Gives, Hargrove?

by Shiena1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Changed!Billy, Changed!Steve, Father!Billy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Loving!Steve, M/M, Mother!Steve, Neil Hargrove grade A parenting, Pining, Softboy!Steve, Will is their son, confused!will, hand holding, not really but still, protective!Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiena1/pseuds/Shiena1
Summary: 2 weeks after that night of fighting Demodogs, and saving Hawkins from the Upside Down, Steve has become a different person, and so has one Billy Hargrove too. Steve tries to figure out what's up with Hargrove, and why is he always following him around, while also taking one confused Will Byers under his wing. Also is Steve gay? Bisexual? Or does he just like the attention he's been receiving from Hargrove?orA fic about one Billy Hargrove and one Steve Harrington discovering their feelings for each other, while also helping Will figure out his sexuality as well.





	What Gives, Hargrove?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue so nothing really happens.

**What gives, Hargrove?**

It has been about two weeks since all the shit went down with the kids and “The Upside Down” Steve is still haunted by memories and nightmares of that unforgettable night. His nightmares span from him getting eaten by packs of Demodogs, to waking of with his face aching from memories of getting his face punched in by Billy Hargrove. Speaking of which, said bastard has done a full 180, no longer is it brass, obnoxious, rude Hargrove, but instead standoffish, quiet, loner Hargrove. Don’t let that fool you though, he will still beat anybody’s ass if they step to him.

Steve has undergone a change as well, he’s no longer living his life with this “King Steve” persona, now he’s just Steve. He’s not really sure who “Just Steve” is or as the kids like to call him “Mother Steve”, but he does know that he is much more nurturing and kind now. He likes the change, the lack of pressure to be cool is nice, and no longer having to do stupid things to have everybody’s attention is a complete weight off his shoulders. With the change comes friendship in people who aren't your same age, Steve no longer hangs around Nancy or Tommy, he spends his time with himself or babysitting the kids. It doesn’t really count as babysitting if you genuinely enjoy spending time with them, does it?

Which is what Steve Harrington is currently doing right now, spending his Saturday afternoon watching a group of kids at his house, simply because Dustin Henderson asked him to. Steve got a soft spot for the kid, and there's no denying him anything, especially when he does things like compliment Steve before asking.

“Steve!!! Can we go swimming?!” he heard Mike ask from the living room, of course, the little shits would want to go do something stupid and dangerous like swimming when it’s 30 degrees outside.

“Fuck no! It’s way too co-” his sentence was cut short at the sound of his back door opening, and someone jumping into his pool. “Why ask if you guys are just going to do it anyway?!”

“Sorry Steve!!” he heard all of them call, but he decided to just brush it off, let them have some fun. He got back to finishing the task at hand, lunch,  one of the hardest tasks of all when dealing with six indecisive children, especially when one of them only eats Eggo waffles. Except he was going to accomplish this task, because no child can resist sandwiches and chips, that's like illegal.

As Steve finished up with placing the chips on the six plates, a knock at the front door, drew him from his task. When he opened the door he was met with the blue eyes of one, _Billy Hargrove_. “Here for Max?”

“Yeah, but I… I kind of wanted to talk to you too, if that’s alright?” It came off so meek and quiet that Steve almost missed it. Instead of questioning it, Steve just nodded and stepped to the side, allowing _Billy Hargrove_ , the guy who literally knocked him out dead cold two weeks ago.

He led _Billy_ to his bedroom upstairs, since the kids would be leaving the pool by now. Once they reached the room Steve settled onto his bed, while _Billy_ just loomed over him, his face tensed, and shoulders hunched, everything about his posture is telling Steve that this is a mistake, and this conversation is going to end in him getting his ass kicked again.

“So, what did you want to talk about Hargrove?” Steve acted nonchalantly, but on the inside, he was going through the different scenarios of how this was going to pan out.

“I wanted to apologize,” _Billy_ said quite bluntly, while finally meeting Steve’s gaze.

“What?” Did he actually just hear him correctly? Is this another nightmare, that ends in Steve waking up with his face hurting again?

“I said I wanted to apologize,” the room grew silent, as Steve tried to process it all. “... For beating you up. Look I already apologized to Sinclair, and the rest of the little Shitheads, so I thought I should apologize to you too. Harrington, I’m sorry.”

It took a minute for Steve to get off the shock of _Billy Hargrove_ coming to him and apologizing, but once he did he was so flabbergasted that he couldn’t even come up with a response besides, “... ok.”

“Ok?”

“I… I… I mean not ok… I mean I accept your apology, thank you,” he managed to stutter out while hoping he didn’t look like a complete idiot. “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” with that _Billy_ left the room, leaving Steve with nothing but his thoughts on the weird interaction they just had.

~~~

_Billy Hargrove_ apologizing to him may be the weirdest thing, Steve thought the boy would do until Monday rolls around, and the boy sits next to him during first, and third period, now lunch, it was even weirder because for lunch Steve now just sits in his car, finding comfort in being alone. So when _Billy’s_ blue car pulls up next to his, and the guy doesn’t make any move to get out of his car, instead he just rolls his window down, gives him a look, and then starts eating without missing a beat, Steve feels like the world is probably about to end.

Instead of being an asshole and completely ignoring Hargrove, or asking what his deal is, he decides to just send him a wave and a small smile, before continuing his lunch. They don’t engage in any conversation after that, but Steve feels a lot less lonely with Hargrove beside him.

~~~

When it came time for basketball practice, Steve was in a better mood than he had been in the past two weeks. Seeing as how the rest of the school day Billy followed Steve around like he was a mother goose or something, for some reason it didn’t completely freak him out, in fact, he felt safe and he didn’t even think about that horrible night once.

In the locker room, all the other players dressed quickly, practically itching to get on the court. Steve and Billy moved at a slow pace without a hint of urgency at all. “You going to plant your feet this time, Harrington? I don’t want to have to apologize for knocking you over on the court.”

_Did Billy Hargrove just try to make a joke with him?_ Another first of the day. “I’m sure you would enjoy knocking me over one more time, for old times sake at least,” Steve decided to joke back, why not?

He didn’t give him a response, he just gave Steve one of his little flirty smirks then left the locker room, once again leaving the other boy to his thoughts on the weird interactions they are continuing to have.

_'Okay new mission: figure out what’s going on with Billy Hargrove._ ’ Steve thought before exiting the locker room, excitement filling his body, just like that horrible night.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic but it is my first Harringrove fic, so bear with me please, it'll get interesting soon, I promise.


End file.
